Okami: A New Journey
by StarTheDemonWolf
Summary: Amaterasu starts getting bored and takes a trip to the mortal world once again and guess who she meets. BEING REDONE
1. Chapter 1

**Okami 2 : A new journey and troubles**

**Disclamer: I do not own Okami characters or the game thank you.**  
_

I was laying down in front of the Mortal Pool thinking about going back. I missed my adventures. Things could get boring sometimes. 'I just wish I could see my old friends again.' I thought. I sighed sadly. 'If i leave some might think that I dont like them enought to stay.' I thought heaving another sigh. Gekigami came up behind me his paws heavy enough to drive me away from my thoughts.  
"You seem a bit down i hate to see you like this Amaterasu." The tiger said his voice low and deep. "I guess I miss the human world so much i'm not paying attention to my actions huh?" I asked Gekigami confused. 'Was I really that down?' I asked myself. "All 13 of us feel that you need to pay a visit to the mortal world to lighten you up." Gekigami said with full affection. "He's right." Said Kazegami trotting up behind them his vioce a bit higher then Gekigami's. I smiled as much as I could in wolf form. "Thank you,you guys. " I said kindly. They both nodded. "You can leave when ever your ready Amaterasu." Kazegami neighed. "Tell everyone I said goodbye." I barked at them. They nodded. I looked past the Mortal Pool and over to the Origin Mirror. I got up and walked over to the Origin Mirror.

Before I left Celestial Plains all the 13 brush gods had assembled. "We hope you have a great time."Kabegami meowed. When all the gods finished their goodbyes I left.

_  
Yes this is very short. But I thought this would be enough for this chapter.

I hope chapter 2 will be longer.

Once again sorry about the short chapter.


	2. The Return

Chapter 2 _  
Star: Issun say the Disclaimer Issun: Why do I have to do it. Can't Oki do it.  
Star: *Smirk* He's not here Issun.  
Issun: Fine! Disclaimer: Star does not own the game or charaters.  
Star: Thank you Issun. Enjoy!

~Nobodys POV~

Amaterasu walked through the origin mirror and went to Kamiki Village.  
The white wolf walked down the hill with one look at the beautiful blooming tree and contiued down.  
Turning right she goes into the little Kamiki Village having looks of shock from the villagers.  
"AMMY!" Shouted a familiar high voice. Amaterasu turned around right when she heard the voice her eyes shining happily. It was none othe then the poncle,Issun. She smiled a wolf-like smile. She barked happily. Issun jumped onto Amaterasu's muzzle. He bounced up and down while talking,as always. "You sure look different Ammy." He commplamented (Yesh i did spell it wrong!). "Thank you Issun." Spoke Amaterasu quiet and clam. Issun stopped bouncing,and stared at her wide-eyed. She only nodded. 'Well at least he knows now. Thats one thing off my mind.' Thought Amaterasu with relief. Some villagers had started to surround her. She could feel their shock. (Im going to start to type 'Ammy'  
instead of 'Amaterasu' to long xD.)  
Ammy spotted Hyabusa near the garden sleeping. She rolled her eyes and looked at the villagers with happiness. "When did you come back Snowy?" Kushi asked her eyes happy and calm. "Today. The gods told me I was a bit down since I had come back. They dicided I should take a break. So hows it been for the past year? Anything new?" Ammy asked when the crowed had dimished. "Oh. Yes. Me and Susano have a son. Kuninushi." Kushi said. "Thats great!" Ammy barked to her. Looking behind Kushi she spots Issun bouncing up to them. "Hey Ammy mind if I have some old friends come here to Kamiki?" He asked his high voice questioning. Ammy's eyes brightened. "Yes Issun i would appreacite it." She said kindly.  
"So that's the Oina warriors,Princess Fuse,Canine Warriors, and many others am i correct?" Issun said.  
Ammy nodded.

Night had fallen and the village went silent awaiting the next day...

Star: Well that was still a short chapter *Frown*  
*Oki suddenly apears*  
Issun: *angry voice* OKI!  
Oki: What?  
Star: He's mad at you for making him do the disclaimer

Issun: She's correct.  
Oki: *grumble* I needed sometime alone.  
Star: Well before something happens BYEE _


	3. Old Friends

Okami: A new journey chapter 3 _  
Issun: Im not doing the disclaimer again. *looks at Oki*

Star: OKI! Do the disclaimer.

Oki: *Grumble* Fine. Disclaimer: Star does not own the game or Okami characters.

Star: Thank you Oki. Want candy?

Issun: I do! I do!

Star: Nope. Well anyways hope you enjoy chapter 3 guys! If your still reading that means im doing fine

-  
(Yay more details! xD )

As the sun set on the horizon the Cherry Blossom's flowers seemed to glow in the still dim light. Amaterasu yawned. She had slept outside on the cliff watching the town. She felt the warm breeze ruffle her snow white fur and her crimson red markings. Ammy stood and saw a few other people enter the village. 'Hmm. I think i recall Issun sending letters to invite old friends here.' Ammy thought when she started to climb down the cliff. She got a closer look. It was some of the Oina Warriors. Oki,Kai,Simickle, (I think i spelled it right.)and the cheif a white wolf with red crimson markings trot up to them they all blinked in surprise. "Why hello young Amaterasu." Kemu greeted kindly. "Hello to you too Kemu." She spoke with such calmness the group,even Simickle,was surprised. Ammy studied the Oina Warriors. Kai was wearing her heavy tan coat that had white outlining and her usual was wearing his outer red short-sleved jacket and blueish-grey long sleved t-shirt,and same colored pants. He also had his usual mask on. Samickle was wearing his usual long-sleved bright blue jacket with a white under shirt,and his beaked mask. 'It's hard thinking of him as a wolf because he has a beaked mask...' Ammy thought amused. She shook her head. ( I dont feel like discribeing Kemu xD )  
Amaterasu saw movment cought her eye. A familiar group of dogs and a familiar lady with a pink and white kimono. "Princess Fuse!" Ammy yelp in surprise.

More people had started to come until almost all of Nippon had come to Kamiki Village. The whole village was active and happy. Except one unhappy person stood out: Oki. 'He never takes a break does he?' Amaterasu asked herself. Ammy bounded over to him. "Cheer up Oki. Its a celebration. Jsut relax." Ammy said in her cheerful way. Oki looked at her. He heaved a great sigh. ",I will." Oki grumbled. Amaterasu frowned a bit but didn't say anything as she walked over to her favorite cliff,happy to see all her old friends after one whole year.

Star: Well i hope you enjoyed my wonderful detailed chapter.

Oki: Yes but you always think of me as a grumpy person.

Star: *Laugh* Because it's true,right Issun?

Issun: Yep.

Oki: *leaves*

Star: Once again thank you for reading chapter 3


	4. Someone New

Okami: A new journey chapter 4

Star: Gekigami Disclaimer please

*Gekigami apears*

Gekigami: My pleasure. Disclaimer: Star does not own the game or the Okami characters,except for her own character.

Star: Thank you Gekigami. As for Issun i have no idea where he went...

*Oki walks in*

Oki: Enjoy the chapter.

Star: THATS MY LINE!

Amaterasu was still standing on the cliff watching her friends talk and get to know each other.  
The 13 gods were right. It did lighten her up. Ammy smiled. 'It surprises me that everything is so peaceful,it worries me of whats to come.' She thought. Shaking her head she says aloud "What am I thinking. How could something happen over the years that could ruin the peace." But she had said it too late. A black wolf with red muzzle,red ears,red paws,red eyes,and 3 red stripes going down the wolf's back and Ammy caught a glimpse of a glowing dark-red crystal,came walking this wolf didn't seem dangerous. Ammy jumped off the cliff landing infront of the mysterious black and red wolf. The wolf smirked. "Thought i'd find you here Mother reason to get all mad. I need your help. A cursed zone has happened over at Shinshu Feild. The darkness is stronger then before." The walf's voice was light and silky as if she hadn't used it for years. "Im Star." The she-wolf added. Ammy's eyes widened. "How could the darkness be back? And how do you know if it's stronger?" Amaterasu asked confused. 'Thats one thing for sure. She seems so sure of things,even if i just met her Star looks oddly familiar. ' Ammy thought. "Well,you see,I was just in Shinshu Feild,I got through the cured zone with force. I just needed to find you. I felt your presence,I thought it could'nt be possible that you came back,but alas,I found you here in Kamiki Village." Star said sincerly. Amaterasu's ear flicked. 'Maybe my concernes about this wolf is wrong.' She thought. Ammy nodded to Star. "Take me there." Ammy barked. "I want to go to." Said a gruff voice. Amaterasu turned her head to see Oki walking up to them in his wolf form. "Alright." Ammy said with a sigh. Star turned,her red-tailtip touching the ground lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star: Oh well. I guess this is another short chapter D:

Oki: At least in chapter 5 there going to be more.

Star: *Growl* Quiet.

*Issun bounces in*

*Star and Oki glares at him*

Issun: What?

Gekigami: Don't desturb them.

Issun: 'k

Star: Well by folks see you soon!


	5. Cursed Zone: Gone

Okami: A new journey chp. 5

SORRY,SORRY EVERYBODY,I know some people were waiting for this chapter or very short chapter,you could give me some ideas or if you want to add a character fill free to fill out this form:

Name:  
Wolf or Human:  
Discription:  
Personality:  
Good or Evil:

Please forgive me!

Star lead Amaterasu,Issun,and Oki through Kamiki Village to Shinshu field.  
The black and red wolf had been right: Shinshu Field has a cursed zone. Star sat and stared at the cursed zone calmly. 'Im starting to get suspisious.' Ammy thought. She was still confused by the wolf's sudden appearence. Amaterasu was caught up in her thoughts that she didnt notice that the rest left except Oki. She started to follow Star toward the Guardian Sapling. The wolf sighed. "I wish I could help,but I have friends to find." Star said as she walked into the cursed zone. Nothing happen to the wolf as she walked stared in shock as the wolf looked back at them confused,but soon turned into understanding: They couldn't get through without almost passing out or dieing. 'This is going to be a pain...' Star thought. The wolf sighed and trotted out of the cursed zone. "Ah...I supose that you can't do that. Well,here you go." Star told them,closing her now glowing red eyes. Star snapped open her eyes. Such force came the wolf it suprised them all,even Amaterasu. "Follow me." She spoke in a voice that sound almost like it was said by a Demon. The wolf spun around with the (Still surprised) others. Once they were through the cursed zone,the force coming from Star drew a circle around the tree,making it blossom,and the cursed zone vanished. 


End file.
